


The Case of the Special Cake

by DesertVixen



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, crime is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Scooby and the gang foil a robbery





	The Case of the Special Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



“Daphne looks like a real princess wearing those emeralds,” Shaggy said, right before helping himself to a plate filled with fancy appetizers. “Too bad they don’t have some real food, like a sandwich.”

“Or some Scooby Snacks?” Velma said teasingly. Only Shaggy would want a sandwich instead of the caviar, toast and cheese he was currently downing.

“I wouldn’t say no,” he said with his usual grin.

“Anyway, the princess in the painting is one of Daphne’s ancestors, some great-great-great-aunt, and she looks just like her. The owner of the emeralds, Monique de la Voleur, thought that having her model them would help sell them.” Velma couldn’t argue with that point. Daphne wore a purple evening gown, and between that and the red curls falling around her shoulders, the emeralds glittered and blazed around her neck, at her ears, and on the tiara she wore on her head.

The evening was really going quite nicely, Velma thought, nibbling on a canape.

And then the lights went out.

People shouted and bumped into things, and Velma wondered what had happened. Then she heard Daphne scream. Velma tried to move closer, but someone bumped into her, knocking her glasses off. 

When the lights came back on and she found her glasses, Velma half-expected not to see Daphne. Her friend was still there, looking considerably rumpled.

It was the emeralds that were gone.

Monique de la Voleur took one look at what Daphne was not wearing and screamed. “The emeralds! They have vanished!”

“It is the curse!” This came from another woman, who Daphne identified as Marie de la Voleur, Monique’s older cousin.

Fred took charge of the scene, of course, reassuring the hysterical hostess that Mystery Incorporated was on the job.

“What curse are you referring to?” Velma asked.

“The man who built the mansion,” Monique said, gesturing to the ballroom, “also bought the emeralds for his beloved wife. Unfortunately, he was not good with money, and there have been various attempts to sell the emeralds. The sales never happened, because something always happened to the buyer. Accidents, some say, but I say it was the curse. But I had no choice.”

“I told you it was a bad idea,” Marie said. “Selling the diamonds would be a huge mistake. They are our history, Monique.”

“History does not pay the bills in the present,” Monique said tearfully.

“It was a man, not a curse,” Daphne said. “He tore my dress!”

Velma examined Daphne’s outfit. It was indeed torn, with a hole along the waist. She was more interested in the footprint on the hem of the dress. It stood out because the thief had obviously stepped in some sort of liquid. The print was somewhat small, but the pattern of the sole was an unremarkable type of work shoe. 

“Shaggy, what do you think about this footprint?”

She watched in amusement as he pressed a finger to the footprint, then licked it. “Raspberry sauce. Pretty delicious raspberry sauce, actually.”

Scooby was hot on the trail, licking up the traces of raspberry evidence until he bumped into the wall. 

Fred eyed the wall with suspicion. “Funny how the footprints just stop.”

“It is funny, isn’t it?” Velma watched as he tapped on the wall. After a moment, he grabbed the ornate light fixture on the wall and pulled down. 

None of the five were that surprised. If there were two things Fred knew, Velma reflected, it was traps and secret passages. And ascots, of course.

“I wonder where it leads,” Daphne said.

“I believe I can make a guess,” Velma said dryly.

*** 

She was right. The secret passage (and more traces of raspberry sauce) led to the large pantry. The door was cleverly concealed, and Scooby was pleased to find a leaking bottle of raspberry sauce. It was pretty obvious what must have happened.

The question was, where had the thief hidden the loot? Velma gazed around the kitchen, trying to figure out where the emeralds might be hidden. 

“Is this really a big enough party that it needs two cakes?” Daphne mused, looking at the pair of tiered cakes. 

“Of course,” Shaggy chimed in. “One for me and Scoob, and one for everyone else.”

Velma looked closer at the cakes, noticing how one cake seemed like it was just a little bit lopsided. “Or maybe one of these cakes has a surprise filling.”

Fred locked eyes with her. “I think a cake with a surprise filling deserves a special presentation, don’t you?”

Velma grinned. There were few things she enjoyed more than putting together a good trap with Fred.

*** 

After promising Monique that they would be able to clear the mystery up in a jiffy, Velma and Fred got to work. It required a little ingenuity and a little cooperation from the thief, but Fred was confident it would work, as long as Shaggy did his part right.

Of course the trap would work – his traps always did.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally one of the caterers came to get the cake. Instead of rolling the cart towards the ballroom, however, they began to roll it to the exit. Fred gave a low whistle, and Velma watched as for once, Shaggy’s part of the trap worked perfectly. He pulled the rope tight, stopping the cart and caterer dead in their tracks. The cake, however, went flying. After all, Velma reflected, an object in motion tended to remain in motion.

Especially a cake that was too heavy because it had plastic bags full of jewels stuck in it. Velma could see one poking out of the heap of cake, and Scooby was hard at work exposing more of them. 

Fred pounced on the caterer, neatly trapping her with the rope.

“And now, let’s see who the thief really is!” Daphne stepped forward, pulling the caterer’s tall chef’s hat off. She was a little shocked to find a mask was attached to it.

Marie de la Voleur glared up at them from the floor. “You ruined my plan.”

“Marie!” Monique stared at her cousin. “Why would you steal the emeralds?”

“You were going to sell them. I couldn’t let you sell our history to just anyone! They should be mine as much as yours.”

“So, you disguised yourself as a caterer,” Velma said smoothly. She did so enjoy a good unmasking. “You knew about the secret passage, of course.”

“Yes. Some of us are interested in more than money,” Marie said in a huff. “I didn’t realize I had stepped in something sticky, however. I cut the lights out, used the passage, took back the emeralds from this silly girl.”

“Hey!” Daphne cried. “What did I ever do to you?”

“I had bags to put them in and jammed them into a hollow in the cake I had prepared. Then it just took a little icing to cover it up until I made my getaway.”

“It wasn’t a bad plan,” Fred said politely. 

“Buttercream frosting can conceal a multitude of sins,” Velma agreed. “But not this one. The extra weight made the cake sit weird.”

“It would have gone fine if it hadn’t been for you meddling kids,” Marie said rudely.

“Don’t forget Scooby,” Shaggy said as the police arrived. “We couldn’t have done it without him.”

“Where is Scooby?” Fred asked suddenly.

Velma pointed to the heap of cake. “I think he’s decided to branch out to crime scene cleanup.”

Scooby was covered in cake and frosting, and the four of them watched his tongue sweep over his face.

“Scooby-Dooby-Doo!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I tried to keep it light and fun, and give the gang some yummy clues as well.


End file.
